daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Assan Lavellan
“The raven laughs at the unkindness he’s found, questioning why it feels more of home than his flock.” ~ Cole Assan 'Ras Lavellan (born the 28th Bloomingtide, 9:12 Dragon) is a City Elf from Cumberland, Nevarra. He joined his mother's Dalish Clan, Clan Lavellan, several years before the events of Dragon Age Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Assan is on the taller spectrum of elves, at 5'6". He has a lean build; though after several years living a stationary life with the Inquisition, he managed to put an extra bit of healthy weight. Mythal's vallaslin is tattooed in a darker copper than his warm-toned skin, though it is barely noticeable among his freckled cheeks. He also has a modified Dirthamen tattoo on his upper back, with Mythal Branch wings. At the start of the Inquisition, Assan possess long, black hair that he sometimes ties back out of his face. He later has his hair cut into a pageboy bob, with side-swept bangs, by Leliana. His eyes are the color of Fade Azure, but become a bit brighter under direct light. Like all elves, he possesses a tapetum lucidum; which causes his eyes to glow a sharp gold/white within the dark. Assan has extremely large ears, the tips of which always seem to poke out from his hair. Even though he tries to hide some of their size, within the confines of his haircuts. Though he has his left ear pierced, he does not usually wear the piercing. He will wear a simple silver ring once in a while, to keep the hole from closing and only truly shows it off in formal settings; such as Halamshiral. Before Inquisition, Assan possesses only light scars along his fingers and a deeper gash on his left cheek. He received the deep mark from his late husband, during a playful bout of sparring. Too much horseplay and a miscalculation with his late husband's staff left him with the scar, and a bit more care when dealing with fun and sharp objects. After the battle with Corypheus, Assan is left with a notch in his right ear and a slight limp on cold days from his battle with the Red Lyrium Dragon. Two years later, he loses his left arm to the mark after a run in with Solas. His fashion sense is very practical and casual, though he has a guilty pleasure for shiny trimmings and quality boots. His usual outfit is a laced undershirt and pants, topped with a leather vest and fine boots; his signature red scarf in place around his neck. His armor set is also very light, often including the same pieces as his usual outfit; but with the addition of a hunter's cloak and a hood or metal helmet. His formalwear tends to contain less clothing than both outfits, choosing to wear a simple tunic with shimmering thread designs and some fitted trousers. He leans toward earthy colors and prefers silver over gold, only breaking his pattern for a splash of red or white to accent his outfits. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous Dialogue/Banter Assan and Sera * Sera: Alright, what's it? * Assan: What's what? * Sera: You're elfy, but not like elfy elfy. Not like prissy pants: "blah, blah, blah. I'm better, cause I wipe my arse with leaves" elfy. * Assan: Not all of us are like that, ya know. Some of us use pinecones. * Sera: (laughs) Prickly arses, prick arse. * Assan: '''(snickers) Maker, that was terrible. * '''Sera: See, that's what! Maker and Andraste and tits and knickers, you ain't elfy elfy. * Assan: I am, but I was raised in Cumberland. I didn't appreciate their God shoved in my face, I'm not about to shove mine in anyone else's. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery File:Assan (In-Game).png | In Game File:Assan (Raven).png